La Visita
by princesheart
Summary: Hinata esta enferma y es demasiado tarde para ellos, es la hora de despedirse. -en la salud y en la enfermedad- habian sido sus votos -suelta ya mi mano, estare bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Puede ser que el viaje no esté mal**

 **Que un ángel celestial me invite a cenar**

 **Puede ser que no haya más allá**

 **Que el cuento acabe mal y no vuelva a empezar**

-todo estará bien- le susurro- te pondrás mejor- la miro intensamente, ella aún era hermosa, siempre lo sería.

-sé que no es así- dijo ella, sus ojos color gris lo miraban con amor- no tengas miedo- le susurro

-creo que yo debería de decirte eso- dijo él sonriendo de medio y tomando su mano, estaba fría, se levantó y le coloco otra cobija, todos los aparatos médicos lo estresaban, odiaba ese ruido, había estado tanto tiempo en hospitales, y siempre salía con la misma sensación, _no la volveré a ver_ se dijo, _como paso con madre e Itachi_.

-mi madre siempre creyó que había un ángel esperando por nosotros- ella dijo con voz suave- quisiera creerlo

-no habría otra cosa que un ángel esperando por ti- le prometió él- siempre has sido la mejor persona que he conocido Hinata y probablemente la mejor que conoceré

-tú también era un buena persona Sasuke- dijo ella- tienes buenos amigos

-tenemos- le corrigió él, ella asintió, sonrió con tristeza él sabía lo que ella preguntaría

-¿ha llegado?- pregunto

-no, Neji y Hanabi me llamaron dijeron que ya vienen- él trataba de estar ahí fuerte, ella tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a verlo, de que no existiera más, que solo muriera y no pudiera volver a ver esos ojos color negro.

-tienes que comer algo Sasuke- le dijo ella- y dormir

-dormí unas horas- le dijo él

-Sasuke sabes de lo que hablo, estaré bien, no iré a ningún lado- le dijo ella sonriendo, quería creerlo enserio deseaba que fuera real, pero había estado tan inestable durante los últimos días.

-bien- dijo él- volveré enseguida- ella sonrió, él le beso la frente y salió de la habitación, ella se quedó en esa habitación en blanco, habían estado tan felices unos meses antes.

Flash back

-¿Qué tengo doctor?, ¿es algo malo?- pregunto ella asustada, Sasuke sostenía su mano, había estado un poco débil los días anteriores, con mareos y nauseas.

 _-todo está bien- le dijo el doctor- felicidades, tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo_

 _-¿Qué?- Sasuke pregunto sorprendido_

 _-van a ser padres- dijo el doctor, ella estaba muy feliz, había un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella, no sabía que sería pero ella ya lo amaba, tendría un bebe con el amor de su vida, con su esposo Sasuke Uchiha, nadie jamás lo hubiera pensado, ellos eran dos polos opuestos, pero se entendían a un nivel que jamás podría compartir con nadie._

 _-¿todo está bien? ¿Ella está bien?- Sasuke comenzó a hacer las preguntas rutinarias, siempre manteniéndose bajo control, siempre serio, parecía que estaba haciendo un contrato en lugar de preguntar por la salud de su esposa, ella sonrió, lo amaba así como era. El doctor le respondió a todo, y pronto salió de la habitación._

 _-seremos padres- susurro ella- ¿estás bien?- pregunto ella, habían acordado esperar, la carrera de ambos era primero, él era un abogado respetado y exitoso, y ella comenzaba a dirigir la nueva sucursal de las empresas de su padre._

 _-es la mejor noticia que me han dado- dijo el besándole la frente_

 _-perdón sé que decidimos esperar_

 _-Hinata, estoy feliz- dijo Sasuke- enserio, tendré mi propia familia- sabía a lo que se refería había perdido a su madre cuando tenía seis años, a su hermano Itachi a los doce, y su padre se haya alejado de él, apenas y si hablaban._

 _Ella había tomado todas las precauciones por su embarazo, pero dos meses después comenzó a sentirse mal durante la noche, Sasuke no estaba en casa, estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el despacho._

 _-ahh- se quejó, sintió algo caliente entre sus piernas cuando prendió la luz pudo ver una mancha de sangre- no, no, no- comenzó a gritar, tomo él teléfono y le llamo a Ino, ella era doctor y podría ir rápidamente, también llamo a Sasuke pero no había respondido, hasta que llamo a la oficina, cuando él llego Ino ya estaba ahí, no había nada que se pudiera hacer._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?- le grito Ino, ella solo estaba en la cama, sabía que estaba llorando, pero no le importo. La mirada que Sasuke le dio era un reflejo de la propia, habían perdido al bebe._

 _-en la oficina_

 _-sabes la hora que es- grito Ino_

 _-¿Qué paso?- Sasuke estaba bajo control como siempre estaba_

 _-no lose- admitió Ino- todo iba bien, los estudios no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal, necesito que llevarla al hospital_

 _-está bien- dijo Sasuke él se acercó a ella y le acuario él cabello- todo estará bien corazón_

 _-lo perdí Sasuke, no pude…_

 _-shh, no pasa nada, todo estará bien- la había abrazado y secado las lágrimas._

 _-¿Qué pasa Ino?- pregunte asustada_

 _-Hinata, tienes un enfermedad degenerativa en el corazón, el embarazo hizo que esta avanzara más rápido, el corazón necesitaba esforzarse más debido al embarazo- Ino suspiro- según el tu historia medicó es la misma que tenía tu madre_

 _-¿Cuál es el tratamiento?_

 _-solo tenemos tratamientos experimentales, ninguno garantiza que ella se mejorara, puede evitar el avance, pero no por mucho- Ino trato de sonreírle_

 _-estas diciendo que mi esposa está enferma y no podemos hacer nada- Sasuke levanto la voz_

 _-lo siento Sasuke- dijo Ino- los vasos cardiovasculares se han estado debilitando, es por eso que al inicio del embarazo los síntomas fueron tan intensos, no había modo de saber con los exámenes normales de un embarazo_

Fin del flashback

Había pasado más de medio año con el tratamiento, pero no había mejorado en nada, poco a poco su sistema dejo de responder al tratamiento y tuvo que ser internada, ahora las cosas no parecían mejor. Sasuke intentaba lucir fuerte por ella, lo sabía, pero estaba ahí, sin apoyo, ella quería decirle que todo estaría bien, prometerle que ella estaría bien, que no había nada que temer, pero estaba aterrada, tal vez no había infierno ni cielo, y la muerte era solo eso la muerte, tal vez todo era oscuridad, y si era así, si no había más significaba que no lo volvería a ver, que se perdería de esos ojos color negro, de sus medias sonrisas, de su voz, de él, lo perdería y no quería ser tan egoísta, pero no quería perderlo, eran tan jóvenes, tenían una vida por delante, tantos planes, tantas promesas, pero a la muerte eso no le importaba, ella moriría lo sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente**

 **Me ha dicho coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme**

 **Puede ser que el cielo tenga mar**

 **Que sea un buen lugar para verte llegar**

Hinata se había quedado dormida esperando que Sasuke regresara, ella soñaba con su madre, él día más feliz que había tenido cuando era pequeña, él día en que conoció a Naruto y el día en que Sasuke la salvo de ella misma.

-está cansada- escucho la voz de Naruto

-no lo entiendes dobe- le dijo Sasuke

-claro que lo entiendo teme- Naruto le respondió- tienes miedo que no despierte

-creí que jamás volvería a estar aquí- dijo Sasuke

-son cosas que uno desea- le dijo Naruto- cuando perdí a mis padres me sentí terrible, era difícil entender que ellos no volverían, pero recuerdo que tú me ayudaste a tu manera

-es distinto- dijo Sasuke- es tan joven, estábamos esperando un hijo hace más de medio año y ahora…

-hey teme, estamos aquí

-su familia aún no ha llegado- dijo Sasuke- ella necesita verlos antes de que…

-Sasuke- Naruto susurro, en los ojos del chico rubio se podía ver la desesperación, él y Sasuke siempre habían sido amigos, se habían apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, habían compartido sus pérdidas, pero ahora era demasiado para Sasuke, él lo sabía, perder a su hijo no nato y a su esposa, era demasiado.

-Sasuke- Hinata susurro, sentía su garganta seca

-Hinata- Sasuke se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, le acaricio el cabello- Naruto está aquí

-hey Hina- el rubio saludo- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hace unas horas- Naruto se sentó a un lado de Hinata- Sakura también vino, ella está hablando con Ino, ya sabes cosa de doctores- Naruto sonrió como siempre lo hacía y eso hizo sonreír a Hinata, ella había estado enamorada de él tanto tiempo.

-me alegro de saberlo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo

-yo también- dijo Naruto- y eso que estoy casado con ella.

-su trabajo es complicado- defendió Hinata- además por lo que se tú también te la pasas viajando

-bueno ese es mi trabajo- respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Unas horas después Hinata se volvió a quedar dormida, estaba demasiado cansada a pesar de que no había hecho nada, cada vez le costaba más respirar, se le acababa el tiempo, Sasuke y ella lo sabían.

Antes de quedarse dormida, pudo ver a una mujer en la habitación, alguien estaba ahí por ella, lo sabía, le quedaba poco tiempo, era un hecho.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?- ella le pregunto a Sasuke, él volteo a verla confundido

-¿Qué?

-el cielo- ella susurro- madre solía decirme que sería un lugar hermoso lleno de luz, que cuando yo estuviera lista ella estaría esperando allí por mí

-mi madre solía decirme lo mismo- él sonrió- cuando era pequeño, ella solía contarme historias de a dónde van los chicos buenos y a donde los chicos malos, siempre le prometí que sería bueno, pero creo que en algún punto perdí el camino, hasta que te conocí

-siempre has sido un chico bueno- dijo ella- Naruto lo cree

-y Naruto es un idiota- dijo Sasuke

-yo creo que lo eres, eso me gusto de ti- dijo ella acariciándole el rostro- aunque quieras dar otra imagen a todo el mundo.

 _Toma mi mano_ , Hinata escucho el susurro de la mujer, no podía verla bien, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, sabía que al hacerlo no había marcha atrás, al hacerlo finalmente se tendría que despedir de Sasuke. _Sígueme no tengas miedo_ , ella se aferró a la mano de Sasuke con más fuerza, era una despedida silenciosa. Un adiós que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para decir.


	3. Chapter 3

**También puede ser que no te vuelva a ver**

 **Que tenga que sufrir mi destierro sin ti**

 **Hoy ha venido a verme una mujer alta y sonriente**

 **Me ha dicho coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme**

-¿crees en ello?- pregunto ella- ¿el cielo y el infierno?

-no lo sé- admitió Sasuke- siempre me ha gustado creer que Itachi y mi madre están en algún lugar, quiero creer que no es el final

-yo también quiero creerlo- le dijo ella.

-hola Hinata- saludo Hanabi, parecía cansada a su lado Neji y su padre

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Neji

-bien, estoy un poco cansada- Neji se sentó a su lado

-Hinata- su padre llamo, Sasuke permanecía a su lado- ¿necesitas algo?- ella negó con la cabeza, sabía lo difícil que era para su padre verla así, y ella no quería hacerlo pasar por algo así, no cuando tuvo que pasar por lo mismo cuando su madre murió.

-¿ya comiste?- pregunto Hanabi

-una gelatina- respondió ella- Sasuke también logro meter un rollo de canela

-bueno entonces estos ya no serán la gran sorpresa- dijo Neji dándole un paquete de rollos, ella sonrió a su primo

-gracias Neji- dijo ella emocionada

-Hinata tiene que descansar- dijo Ino- además hay tres personas esperando para verla

-hija- su padre llamo- ¿podría hablar con ella a solas?- volte a ver a Sasuke y asentí- Hinata yo lo siento

-no importa me alegro de que hayan venido- dijo ella, él se sentó a su lado

-siempre tuve miedo de perderte, eres tan parecida a ella- le dijo acariciándole el cabello- sé que fui duro contigo, más de lo que se necesitaba, siempre quise que fueras feliz

-lo fui, lo soy- aseguro ella

-pero lejos de casa- habían sido tiempos difíciles para ella y su padre después de la muerte de su madre, en su relación se había roto algo que no se podía reparar después de eso, ella lo sabía.

-está bien- le dijo ella- padre estoy bien

-tal vez si hubiéramos…

-nada pudo cambiar esto- le dijo ella- no vale la pena pensarlo, padre puedo pedirte algo

-¿Qué es?

-no dejes a Sasuke solo en esto, él te va a necesitar- le pedí- sé que él no lo dirá, es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, por favor padre

-Sasuke siempre será bienvenido- dijo Hiashi Hyuga. Ella sonrió y le agradeció, Sasuke no estaría solo. Nunca más estaría solo. Cuando su padre se fue a la habitación entro Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, ellos habían sido sus amigos desde la infancia, siempre la habían apoyado, Kurenai fue como una madre para ella.

-pequeña- le dijo Kurenai- vinimos tan pronto como pudimos- le dijo, ella asintió, no había querido decirle a nadie, no hasta que tuviera que despedirse, así nadie tendría tiempo a sentirse culpable, ni a verla de la manera en que lo hacían, así ellos podrían recordar una mejor imagen de ella- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-yo no quería preocupar a nadie

-Hinata pudimos ayudar- le dijo Kiba

-¿Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo?- pregunto Shino, yo negué con la cabeza- Hinata, él tuvo que pasar por esto solo

-yo lo sé- dijo- pero…

-estamos aquí ahora- le dijo Kurenai, Sasuke entro de nuevo en la habitación y le tomo la mano, él estaba ahí, ahí estaba toda su familia, aunque fuera solo para despedirse, trato de sonreír, era feliz, había hecho buenos amigos, había encontrado el amor y en un hombre maravilloso, había sido feliz, había logrado tanto y ahora era hora de marcharse. Tal vez tener miedo en el final no era tan malo, no cuando había vivido temerosa de todo la mayor parte de su vida.

-te amo- le dijo Sasuke, estaban ya solo ellos dos en el cuarto, la noche había caído y justo antes del atardecer había comenzado a llover, al principio parecía una pequeña lluvia pero pronto se había vuelto una pequeña tormenta- desde el momento en el que te conocí

-yo a ti- le dijo ella- lo lamento Sasuke

-¿Por qué?

-por obligarte a cargar con esto tu solo- le dijo ella- por tenerte aquí

-en la salud y en la enfermedad- le dijo él- no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque te amo, además no he estado solo, esta Ino y mi primo Sai- ella sonrió

-gracias Sasuke- le dijo ella, él la abrazo

-Estas helada- le dijo él- ¿tienes frío?

-solo un poco- le dijo, ella cerró los ojos, estaba en un punto medio entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, el ruido de los aparatos que marcaban su pulso iban cada vez más lento, así ella podía escuchar cómo se iba su vida.

-estoy aquí- le dijo Sasuke sosteniendo su mano- no me iré


	4. Chapter 4

**Vino vestida de blanco**

 **Se sentó a mi lado y me hizo sonreí**

 **Mientras aún tirabas tú de mí**

 **Suelta ya mi mano suelta ya mi mano**

 **Suelta ya mi mano estaré bien**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer, ahora podía verla con mayor claridad, era una mujer hermosa y le estaba sonriendo, estaba ahí a un lado de Sasuke esperando por ella, soltó unas lágrimas, era el final.

-Hina- Sasuke susurro, pero ella no podía responderle, apenas y podía verlo.

 _Todo estará bien_ me dijo la mujer _ven no tengas miedo_ , ella negó, no aún, no podía irse, no tan pronto. _Confía en mí, todo estará bien_. _Es hora_ , le decía ella, podía sentir como Sasuke se aferraba a ella, _vamos_ , le animaba la mujer.

 _-no puedo- le respondió ella- aún no estoy lista- Sasuke la sostenía fuertemente-_ te amo Sasuke- le susurro ella no estaba segura de que la había escuchado

-yo a ti, aún no Hinata, tu puedes

 _-Es hora_ le volvió a decir la mujer sonriéndole, ella negó con la cabeza.

- _No puedo, yo necesito…_ la mujer le tomo la mano que Sasuke no sostenía

 _-todo tiene un final_ \- le dijo la mujer- _no tengas miedo, pronto todo terminara_ \- se acercó más a ella, se comenzaba a sentir más ligera

 _-yo…-_ susurre, Sasuke volvió a apretar mi mano y me dio fuerzas incluso si no lo sabía- _**antes de tu beso eterno, puedo pedirte algo**_

 _-solo uno_ \- respondió la mujer- _escoge bien-_ _ **ella lo cumpliría**_

 _-_ _ **deshojar la luna para mí,**_ _dime si Sasuke, ¿será feliz de nuevo?-_ la mujer sonrió y le entregó una flor

- _ábrela poco a poco y sabrás la respuesta_ \- ella lo hizo

- _gracias-_ _ **y en el pétalo de la esperanza pude ver tu nombre y el de otra mujer**_ _, sonreí con tristeza_ _ **suspire tranquila, serás feliz otra vez,**_ _Sasuke sería feliz, lo vi por última vez atraves de mi misma, con mis últimas fuerza le acaricie el rostro, el limpio mis lágrimas._

-Sasuke _-_ susurre- **suelta ya mi mano**

-no, Hinata- beso mis labios y sonreí

- **suelta ya mi mano estaré bien** \- le dije, se despidió de Sasuke- **te amo**.

La mujer le tomo la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella, volteo a ver por última vez a Sasuke, **será feliz otra vez** __susurro ella por última vez. _Todo estará bien_ , pudo ver como llegaban los doctores, su familia y sus amigos, como su padre, Neji y Naruto ponían una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, _no tengas miedo_ , susurro esperando que Sasuke la pudiera escuchar _te amo_.


End file.
